Alice's Twilight
by siskay98
Summary: Jasper and Alice's love. Edward and Alice's rocky road.
1. Meeting

1Meeting

I don't know how long I have been like this or who did this to me all I know is that my name is Maryalice Louise Galeluna my eyes are red, hate to drink human blood and I can see the future. That I need to find another vampire that name is Jasper Whitlock Hale that can sense the mood of others and can influence others moods as well, he is a blond with a southern accent, hates drinking human blood, his eyes are red, and has battle scars everywhere.

1

I see his face again and I start running and I sense that he was going to be there in a dinner I run in and go to wait at the counter for him. I know I am early so I settle in and start to talk to the man who was the clerk. Every time the door open I swivel in my seat to see of it was him after the second person to walk in he walked in I got up and his head snapped up like he was in danger. As I stepped up to meet him he stepped back so I stop he appraised me and did a quick smirk then his face went blank. I only come up to his shoulder, my strength is weak, but my speed is fast. I step closer and say " Hello Jasper why don't we sit down. His face took the look of surprised. He then said," How do you know my name? and I would rather take a walk." I said," I know your name because I can see the future and you seem to be apart of my future well not apart of it more like all of it. I know you don't trust me." He opened the door then and we walked out together I said, " You've been keeping me waiting and he bowed his head like a gentlemen and said, " Sorry ma'am"

2

As we passed a store I sighed and started talking " I always widow shop and wish that I could use the things I see like champagne instead of blood I don't like killing people it just seems horrible but I have to give in to my thirst." He gave me the weirdest look like I had just slapped him. Then he said, " Why is that do you think cause I just don't see why you don't like to kill them you probably all ready know this but, I don't like to kill humans because I can sense the fear they have just before they die and I hate that. I responded back a little more sharp than needed " 'Cause I can see their future and how happy they would be if I didn't kill them." " Oh " was all he said. I then got a vision of him leaving me at the store we were up about to walk up on. He asked me to go in and as soon as I turned to go in he took of. His frantic calling snapped me out of my vision. I couldn't get my mouth to say what I wanted like Why are you leaving me but, I was more curious as of how I got to the ground and why was he looking at me like I need to get to the hospital so my mouth said,

3

" Why am I on the ground"

"You are on the ground because I put you there"

"Why did you put me here then"

"You stopped and you looked at me and you started to sway so I grabbed you and you fell so I helped you down I guess but, it looked like you weren't here. Were you having a vision?"

"Yes I was having a vision."

"Well what did you see?'

What I saw was you leaving me at that store we are coming up on" I pointed to show him. He ducked his head when I did that.

4

"So you were planning on leaving me then well that's just great I don't want to keep you cause your goanna come back and I'll be waiting we will meet back at a forest up north of here and you can decide when that is." With that he disappeared.

It took me awhile to find some guy willing enough to follow me into an ally to help me with my car but one finally did as I began to spring he turned around and I saw his life he had a wife he had a baby girl on the way. The girl was going to be beautiful in their eyes. He already had two sons. I stopped and turned around I couldn't take her father away. So I went to the county jail and killed a guy that was on life sentencing that I thought should get the death penalty.

I knew that I was getting close to the forest I was only 4 night minutes away the reason why I say night is because I can't travel during the day if the sun is out but, on days when clouds are covering it I can. The clouds weren't going to be on my side today but, it isn't because I get burned in the sun light it's because I sparkle in the sun light so bright that it could blind somebody and plus the law that all vampires have to obey is Keep the secret which breaks down into many things but me sparkling in front of a human would defiantly break the law.

I can sense a man's eyes following me and I can tell he doesn't want to approach me. Though he dose want to know why I am going in and out of the forest so much. Only way he is going to approach me is if I get lost in my visions for too long - that he keeps producing but he doesn't stay with one plan - and he can work up enough courage to approach me. I also can smell Jasper ahead of me in the forest now that he finally showed up. He smells like spring time grass.

"Hello, Jasper what brings you here" I call out.

"Oh you know just the fact that I can't seem to forget you like I should, or how it seems like when I left my heart stopped beating again." He stepped out.

"Well I hope your heart starts beating."

"It will because I have decided that I won't be leaving you any time soon."

"Oh really."

"Yes but if my intentions stray from what you would like then I would gladly leave if you would want."

"He slightly grinned probably because he felt my mood slip into scared at that thought.

"Well would you like to hunt now 'cause you look horrible?"

"Yes I would thank you but, I can't see the person until I am about to kill them or else I will be suffering for awhile so can you go hunt for me, if you would like to?" He flinched when I said suffering. He couldn't picture me suffering but decided to go for me.

"How about you and me go together so that way I can protect you from that man over there his mood scares me to leave you alone with him."

5


	2. Visions

2 vision

He took me to a restaurant and said to wait then disappeared into a house. When he returned he had a red dress and some flat black shoes for me he wanted me to put them on so I disappeared from view to dress and was back before he could take a step toward the street he wanted to go hunting on. He looked me up then down and a sense of satisfaction washed over me.

6

I took his hand and darted down the street pulling him with me until we came across a group of girls that was when I disappear into an ally. He took one step toward me then started to walk toward the group to get our prey when he returned I was off in the shadows with my back facing him and the unsuspecting girl. As soon as he turn to look for me I came up next to him and the girl didn't notice me she was staring at him. So I gave his hand a squeeze to tell him to leave so he wouldn't have to feel her pain. He understood and took off a soon as he disappeared out of the girls sight I crouched and prepared to spring she didn't even notice me so she didn't see the end coming it just came. "Jasper she is gone come here" he came around at human pace then as soon as he got into the shadows he took off at vampire speed. "Are you ok?" his face was worried.

"It doesn't hit me what I did until the blood is in my stomach."

Stared at the girl while Jasper was filling up. He hadn't noticed that I had stopped yet. I curled up rocking while vision after vision kept coming on I saw what her future would've been if she hadn't been my prey. It was so wonderful it was everything somebody would've wanted as a human lovely happiness, care free doing things that people could only dream of. Sometimes I think that my gift was punishing me for what I did.

7

"Alice are you okay? Alice honey what is it?" Jasper was staring at me when I opened my eyes coming back to the present I hadn't realized I had gotten up and was running until I felt him grab me and stop. I was so upset that I just fell into him and let him hold me while I told him what I saw. After I finished talking "Alice I don't understand why that upsets you so much." "It upsets me because I can't remember my human life at all it is just black and I don't know if my life was anything like that or if it was the worst thing ever I don't even know who did this to me. I woke up alone and all I could see was your face and that is why." "Oh, I wonder why you can't remember anything though." Was all he said we stood like that until he picked me up and started running.

When he stopped we were in front of a cottage. He walked in and set me on the couch that was right next to the door. He went down a hall and entered a room. I looked around the room it was small and perfect. To my left was a dinning room. In front of me was the kitchen just off of the kitchen was the hallway he went down. To my right was a plasma screen T.V. I sniffed at the air and could tell that humans hadn't been here in years. He walked in with a pink satin nightgown and pointed to a room that was the bathroom. I took the gown slipped into the bathroom. One look in the mirror was all it took to tell me that I needed to wash up. I grabbed a towel took my tattered clothes and called to Jasper "Wait till I am in the shower but, take my clothes and throw them away." As soon as I got in he was leaving with my clothes I don't think I will ever get use to vampire speed. The hot water felt well as the dirt came off the water turned brown where I could see it against my skin when I was washing my hair. I couldn't remember when the last time was when I took a bath.

8

I put the towel around my hair. After I slipped into the gown it was so pretty pink against white. I walked out to see where he was. He was sitting on the couch. Now that I was clean he looked like he could use a bath but, he interrupted me in my thoughts saying "You can choose your room if you want. There is two rooms one has girl clothes and the other has boy's but, you can choose we can move the clothes." I disappeared to go look. The first one I came across was a orangey tan room and had a glass sliding door in it right across the room from the door, there was a widow at the back of the room underneath it was a T.V., to the left of the T.V. was a computer. The closet was to the right of the T.V. It wasn't very big and held the boy's clothes. The other room was green with different color stars on the walls. On the ceiling was glow in the dark stars, this one didn't have a T.V. there was two windows one to the left of the door and one right across the room from the door. Its closet was at the back of the room and to the left it held the girls clothes. I was only gone for 3 seconds when I returned I told him that I would take the green room. He took off to the tan one when I went to the green. I stayed there just lost in my visions when I heard him clear his throat.

9

I opened my eyes and was surprised to see that it was morning. He was standing in the door " Get dressed and we can walk around and explore this place". (He took a bath during the night when I was lost in my visions). I picked out a purple spring dress. I went to meet him. He was wearing a white tee with ripped jeans "I'm going to have to pick out your clothes aren't I?" He looked down at his outfit "Well now that you mention it I have always been bad at wardrobe picking." He held out his hand I took it eagerly. We left at a human pace strolling along. We found out that there was a pool, and a creek that was dry (at the creek down just little over 2 feet was a tree where I could just sit alone looking at things or to run away to when I needed some alone time) a pond and our neighbors had cows. We were somewhere called Leesburg, I loved the house even though Jasper wanted to leave it.

I was sitting at my tree just listening to the wind rush though the leaves when I saw a family with golden eyes I could tell that they were relocating to a place called Forks, Washington. They had a beautiful house a big white house with enough rooms for them and Jasper & I. I could tell that's where we were going to live. They were Carlisel, Esme, Rosalie, Emmet, and Edward. I could tell that Edward and me were going to be best friends. "Oh" was all I said and the next thing I new was Jasper's arms around me. He lifted my face so he could look at me. "What did you see" "I saw you and me moving to Forks, Washington" He looked a little a taken back at that

10


	3. Cottage

3 cottage

He left to go look for some pray for us and was 5 miles out he would be here in 2 minutes. I went back to the green room to put on a white dress with blue strips on the top half and blue stars on the bottom because he was wanting to go to a dance club to get our girl but I was going to see if I could get him to dance with me. He was 30 seconds away so I went to the door and opened it. Standing in the door I was almost knocked to the ground with surprise at what he just decided. He reached me and got down on his knee holding my hand "Alice will you marry me? I can't live without you and even if you say no then I will follow you to the end of the earth until you say yes." "Yes" Before I even got the word out he had me in a tight hug. As soon as he set me down I could feel myself swaying and about to hit the ground but I couldn't do anything about that because I was so lost in my visions that were coming on now I saw myself walking down the aisle to the no place that far (my song I have wanted to walk to) Jasper standing there at the end of the aisle with Edward as his best man and Rosalie as my bridesmaid Esme was playing the part as my mother. Emmet was playing my brother. Carlisel was playing my father walking me down the aisle.

11

"Alice, Alice" I was able to jump up and pull him. We finally got to the club I saw. When I let him go to he was a little confused as to what he was doing but soon figured it out. He took one look at me and disappeared just like the last time the girl didn't see the end coming she had black hair and she had frail features and that proved to be so I barely pounced on her and herd her snapping under me. She was going to have a child, just like me a husband that admired her deeply then die only 2 years after their child started school from cancer in her stomach, they went to the doctors but they couldn't figure out why she was going down so quickly. "Alice how was it going to go" even though he didn't say it I knew what he was meaning "She was going to die from stomach cancer in 8 years from now." "Well we saved her then didn't we?" "Ya guess so." "Jasper have you ever thought about there being a diffent thing to hunt other than humans?" "No what else would there be?" "I don't know what they hunt but, there's this family "Coven" " No they're not a coven it is more than that." that doesn't hunt humans and I would like to try their hunting styles for a little while and if we don't like it then we can leave and act as if we never were there." "You have put a lot of thinking into this haven't you? Well if you want to then I guess that I could try this for you." " Oh, thank you Jasper I will always be in your debt for this. Thank you, thank you, thank you."

12

When we got home, we started to pack I took all the clothes from both rooms, a hair brush, 2 blankets 2 pillows. "I am going to the store to by a suite case and a carry on." "Why?" "We're taking a flight to Seattle."

I don't know how people can do this shopping in Wal-Mart. I finally found the luggage isle and picked out a red velvet suite case with a matching carry on, I found the fabric center and spotted a rack that had big upper case letters on it, I took an A and a J for Alice and Jasper. As I was on my way to the checkout desk number 3, I saw the purse display at that I took off I found a perfect purse it was black in the shape of a backpack it had adjustable straps and was small enough that it wouldn't look out of place on a baby. Right behind it was the clothes isle it was the smallest thing I've ever seen. I went to look at it the clothes they all were 10.99. I tried to remember if I had ever worn anything so low price and even though I don't remember my life I do knew that I never did that is when I looked at the tag the first thing I saw was polyester. Right then I about lost my control polyester was so bad that I had to remind myself that the humans were naïve and didn't know any better. I got the purse and left the clothes.

13

When I got back. He helped me get the clothes, pillows, and blankets into the suitcase. I put 2 toothbrushes, 1 hairbrush, 1 comb, and deodorizer in the carry on. (The deodorizer was a prop for the airport company so they don't get worried).

"How are we going to get to the airport?"

"By taxi of course now why don't you help me get all of this stuff into the living room you know that I don't have any blessed powers of strength to carry this stuff."

"Sorry."

As we loaded in to the taxi Jasper went rigid. He was trying to decide whether or not to kill the man. I did it before I even realized I kicked him and he turned to look at me. One shake of the head made him repent on that thought.

"I can't believe you thought that I mean you just hunted before we left."

" Ya I did but I have been doing this more than you think…now will you tell me just where we are going?"

We are going to a place called Forks."

"And…that is where?"

"It is in Washington."

"Are you sure that is where they will be?"

"Positive!"

14

"Is this where you are going?" asked the driver as he tapped the glass. "Yeah this is where we get out." We where in the quaint little town of Forks. Population 7,000.

I could tell that Edward and Emmett where out hunting. As soon as we stepped out Jasper asked what as the matter. "Edward and Emmett are out hunting." "Oh".

I knew exactly where we were going. It was down the road and off on a road that wound around like a snake. I had told Jasper this and we had decided that getting there, we would compete.

"Ha ha I win," I yelled as I came up to the house." Jasper was behind me by 2 feet I barley beat him.

Carlisel was standing on the porch 1st then Esme followed then Rosalie. "Hello Carlisel, Esme, Rosalie." My wind chime voice rang out. "Hello" they all answered at the same time. " I am sorry we seem to be at a dilemma we don't know your name." Carlisel said. "My name is Maryalice but, you may call me Alice, and this is my husband to be Jasper."

Shock ran though him at that Jasper whispered to me. "Husband to be" he stated but, it came out as a question. "Yes I asked Alice to marry me and she said yes." Jasper stated in a matter of fact voice.

"Well good wishes then to you" Carlisel said

"This is not why we came though, I saw you and your family, and we wish to be a part of it.

That sent a great shock though everyone Jasper whispered to me. "You saw us how?" asked Rosalie "Alice can see the future."Carlisel answered for me. I looked at him with questions in my eyes. "Allow me to explain Edward told me about you he and my other son are out hunting. "Yes, Edward and Emmett, that is the reason we want to join your family." 6 questioning eyes looked out. "Jasper and I can't stand to kill humans and I saw your way of hunting and it looked promising." "How come you don't like to kill humans?" Esme asked. "I can't stand it because I can feel the emotions of the humans I kill." Jasper answered. "I can't stand to kill them because I can see their future and how happy they would be." I say. "Oh well then welcome."

15


	4. Cullen

4 Cullen

"Where can we stay? I like this room." It was a big room with a glass wall facing the woods. "We will take this room." I could already see us in it on our honeymoon night this is were we would stay for the rest of our high school lives at Forks High School. Yes, I couldn't believe it at all…. they try to blend in and it isn't going to be easy for Jasper and me. We will be starting school a week after them to make sure we are ready. Jasper may be longer. Our excuse is the stomach flu. Edward and Emmett have arrived. Edward wants to know why his stuff is in the garage. I start packing my stuff up and move to another room down the hall that I can see us in too. I would like to redecorate how the room looks.

Edward walks in to see us. I run up and hug him because my visions tell me that we will be friends. It takes him a little bit but he hugs me back. Knowing my intentions though my thoughts. Which I might add is very annoying. He doesn't care about us yet so he roams though our thoughts like a book.

"So your Alice" "Yes I am Alice. We are going to be very good friends." "Oh your visions must of told you. Well darn there goes you welcome present." ,

16

he said sarcastically. I took offense by that but I wouldn't admit it cause Jasper would be all over him.

Blackness turns to light when morning comes but what if morning never come then do we stay in blackness or do we fight for morn' to come. That is my vision Jasper fights while I stay in blackness I don't know what that means though.

"Alice, Alice" Carlisel voice called from somewhere in the light yet I couldn't see him and Jasper was disappearing. It was just me an a girl she didn't look like anyone I had ever seen she looked like a human but she seemed to be older than she was.

She was a burnet with brown eyes she seemed to be frail and she was pale. She was he apart of my future I was certain of that but she didn't fit in. Edward appeared in the blackness with us he was holding a baby girl that had blonde hair and brown eyes I knew in that instant that they Edward and the girl where meant to be together and that was their baby.

17

"NOOOOO" bellow Edward as he ran out the door. "Edward wait" I ran after him. He was very fast but I was able to keep pace with him. "Edward lets be reasonable you don't even know that girl." "Yet" he yelled. "Edward stop NOW!" I said as I grabbed him. He was very strong but since I was younger I was stronger it wasn't long until I had him stopped and talking.

We're starting school today. I thought to myself and heard Edward groan downstairs. I responded back with "It's your fault for telling me."

I asked Rosalie, Emmett, and Edward to line up so I could assets their style. Rosalie passed she wore a pink button up with bell bottoms jeans and pink flats. Emmett passed he wore a Aeropostel tee with straight legs jeans and tennis shoes. Edward failed he wore a red flannel button up open over a white long sleeve shirt with black dress shoes. "Edward you are in my control now," "Jasper go to his closet and get cut off jeans with what ever shirt you think will match and some flatt black shoes." Why Edward, you can dress your self in your thoughts but when you do on your own, you are hopeless. Jasper came back and he had the perfect outfit for Edward. "Here is the deal Edward Jasper is going to dress you from now on. Jasper I am dressing you from now on. Rosalie you will dress yourself and if you already dressed Emmett then carry on but if Emmet dressed himself then let Emmett dress himself.

My first day here was diffent my eyes were a butterscotch and I didn't have the thirst for human blood instead I wanted animal blood it was so wonderful my fave animal is deer.

I interacting with humans is new for me they say thing and do things unexpected though Edward try's to tell me how they act I still don't know. Like how this girl named Loren is crushing on Jasper and thinks he was abused I don't mind for she is nothing compared to me. *see bottom of page

' 18 *ask bella+edward to show the rest of that story.

Even thought our first day could've been easier I still loved it oh and I am deciding to decorate our room. Our room was very pale but that wasn't working with me I need some color. Therefore, I am Painting it deep red with light purple as baseboards. My door I have decided will have an A and J on it in yellow. There will be a turquoise blue for a ceiling. A deep mud brown as a widow sill. A Halloween orange as a bed frame. Our sheets are a white cream that takes on the look of caramel.

For decoration, I have added pictures of everybody in the family on my walls. I saw a prom star that is white and glittery that I am hanging on the wall above our bed. I have outfit designs hanging up and there is a guy that sings very well in my opion that I have a picture of.

I have a T.V. in the room with a cd player on top of it. My floors are a Cherry wood. My closet is like a Minnie mall I have outfits in there for every occasion imaginable. I am glad Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper helped me with that because I wouldn't have been able to do that on my own. Edward thought it was impractical. Esme just wanted me to be happy. Carlisel didn't care as long as it was useful to every one that helped.

19

Today it is sunny and we are staying home Edward is off somewhere called his meadow. Rosalie is working on her car, Emmett is her jack. Jasper, Carlisel, and Esme are out hunting. So I decided to go to Edward's meadow.

When I showed up, he greeted me with a glare. I was automatically was angry and ready for an argument that I was going to win. "You are such, a know it all." He remarked, "Well you know", I said bitterly which made his eyes narrow. However, my rampage had just begun and he was not going to stop me now. "Why do you cut me down like I am nothing? How come whenever I show up you are never able to talk to me just nod like you have something better to do? I bet that if I didn't have my ability, you would actually like me but now your not the only one protecting us that you hate it you want all of the credit. Well you can have it because you are the most hateful vampire that I have met.'" All my words came out in a rush so they we jumbled but, I didn't understand why he had a smirk on his face." Well to begin with I'm not trying to cut you down I am trying to make you stand up for yourself like you did now. I do have better things to do. Well you would've lost that bet. "Liar", I snarled thought my teeth, that last one really hurt see I have tears streaming down but you can't see them." He said.

That would've been an all out brawled if Jasper hadn't shown up. Edward should be in pieces by now. "You wish," he said' "Yes, I do very much'". I provoked back. "Enough you two" said Jasper, Rose and Em at the same time. "Well you will see jerk in ti… "Alice stop it or I will stop it for you." said Jasper. So I finished out my arguing words in my head.

20


	5. School

5 school

I have my classes with Edward so he and I started writing letters back and forth:

Why are you writing me now when you made it so clear that you hate me?

I am writing you because I am sorry and we are meant to be friends.

Well who says that we are supposed to be friends? What is up with your pen?

My visions. It is purple but so off topic.

Therefore, you see visions of us getting along well that would explain some things.

What do you mean that explains some things?

I mean that I feel as if you are my sister even when I first met you.

Well that just proves my point we can't change the future once it is set on being that way.

So we are friends. What about your vision…Bella

I wish I could see more but you keep blocking me from the vision plus when I do see something you change it so quickly that I get head aces trying to see it.

21

By first hour Edward and me had became friends although we still needed to work out the Bella situation.

"Well you guys look like friends" With the word friends I started to sway "So not the time" was all I had time to say Before Edward caught me and I was forced to endure another vision about Bella only this one I wasn't expecting she was leaving on a plane and would be here tomorrow. This time Edward couldn't change this so I came back without a head ace. "So Bella is coming now and will be here tomorrow." Edward whispered. "Yes, sadly or not we are going to meet her." Tomorrow is going to be awful. Edward is going to be changing fate along with the future how can this be sane is what keep asking myself.

22

Bella is here I can tell this is going to be horrible. Edward is already on edge but, I can tell that this is going to be more than on edge this is going to be off the blade of a knife that is so very carefully balanced so much balance that isn't humanly possible and one wrong move is going to tip it over even a breeze is able to knock all the hard work in to nothing.

"Crad, crad, crad, this can't be happening." "How could I have missed this?" The only class that I don't have with Edward is bio. The one class that Edward shares with Bella.


	6. Sleep Over

6 sleep over

A/N. this will be the last chapter sorry for late timing but, I had a writer's block and I have been having a lot of stuff to back here. If you want to pleze vote at my profile for my next topic of Twilight fanfic.

Bella is the only girl I have known to guess what we are. Within her short time being here then again Edward did basically tell her the whole story. I love her like a sister, best friend, and I see Bella Barbie is in her future. Speaking of the future no more pain cause animals didn't really have a written plan so it is kind of like a freebee.

Today Bella is coming over for a sleep over and I get to do all the make-up for Esme, Rosalie, (sorry if I spelled it wrong) Bella, and me. While Esme dose nails. Rosalie dose hair. Bella dose outfits. (yes Bella dose have a great taste in wardrobe in my story)

(Bella goes first) I sit her down in the bathroom up stairs (She fell down stairs 3 times 5 coming up and 2 upstairs) I put for her eyes a pale pink that looked almost peach as the base coat and added a blue shimmer on top of that. For her lips I chose a color called Blushes a deep pink with stray marks of red woven through. For her cheeks I pinched them to add the natural look.

(Next up is Rosalie) For her eyes I give her a white base coat with a deep red barely pressed down to give her a pink tint. For lips I give her a color called Rose Ceillet a mocha brown with a red tint. I left her cheeks alone.

(Next up is Esme) For her eyes I give them a light yellow base coat with a honey brown color. For lips I give her a color called Rosado Clavel a light pink with a natural feel to it. I left her cheeks alone.

(Next up is me) For my eyes I give them a sky gray smokey look. For my lips I giv them a color called Carnation Pink. I leave my cheeks alone.


End file.
